Queen meets Fire
by frostbittenprincess15
Summary: Reyna thought she was having a good day. That all changed when a certain repair boy appeared in the middle of a flaming new Rome.
1. Chapter 1

**Hi! So I kinda fell in love with Leyna, and this is my fanfic for it. This is kinda like the prologue. The other chapters will be longer. **

Reyna smiled. It was a good day in new Rome, a good day to be a praetor. She had taken care of all the problems, and the city was quiet. She sat down in her praetor throne and sighed, savoring the silence.

BANG!  
The door to the senate house opened, and Octavian ran in with an arm full of teddy bears. "Octavian?" Reyna quickly straightens up. "What's wrong?"

He eyes were wild and he looked into her eyes. "Fire. Fire in the city."

Reyna stood up quickly. "What? Fire? How?" She frowns.

"I bet it was those Greacus." He tells her. "Come on! It started at the clothes shop!" He runs outside. Reyna sighs and quickly follows.

"And to think I was having a good day!" She mumbled as she ran outside, her praetor cape blowing behind her. She fills up a bucket of water. "Get the citizens to fill water buckets and put them on the fire. It shouldn't spread" she threw the water onto the fire and everyone else followed suit. Soon the fire was put out and Reyna breathed a sigh of relief. She silently prayed to the gods that they would let her have a calm day. She headed back to the senate house and sat down for no more then ten seconds when the door open, relieving two guards and a boy with dark curly hair, an elfish face, and smoking clothes. Reyna recognized the boy instantly. "Leo Valdez, camp bomber." she looked at him. The boy looked up and gave a lopsided grin.

"Hi Reyna"


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter 2! I'm rather excited to continue this, chapter 3 is already written, and I'll probably publish it next week. **

A million things ran through Reyna's head at that moment, but she did the most logical thing. She pinned the boy to the wall and pulled out her dagger, holding it against his throat. She glares at his smile that was quickly fading.  
"Woah woah please don't kill me I have a lot to live for." Leo says, his eyes widening, trying to back into the wall to get as far away from the dagger as possible. She doesn't respond, but lowers her dagger, her coffee colored eyes boring into his dark ones. He gulps and his eyes fall to her dagger. "That's better. Lets not kill me okay?" She glares and let him drop to the ground, finally speaking.  
"Why are you here?" She questions. "Trying to burn down the camp and city for the SECOND time in the last year?"  
Leo shakes his head, and a smile grows on his face again "The first time I had nothing to do with it. I was possessed by an eld-eada-eidolon!" He says, trying to pronounce the word correctly. Reyna rolls her eyes and glared at him again.  
"And why should I believe you?" She says coldly.  
"I'm getting to that...You should believe me because uh. Because...Because..." He stops talking for a minute to think, and Reyna relishes in the silence. His eyes light up and he speaks again. "Because I'm one of the half-bloods of the prophecy. We're supposed to bring the camps together, not drive them apart!" He grins, making it seem like he came up with the best reason in the world. Reyna rolls her eyes and Octavian glances at her, shooting her a look that says: 'Can I kill him now?' She shakes her head a little and turns to Leo, who was twitching like crazy, and rummaging through his tool belt, successfully pulling out pipe cleaners. Reyna shakes her head again and rubs her temples.  
"Ay." She looks at the boy in front of her, who was now making different things out of his pipe cleaners. She clears her throat and he looks up, smiling sheepishly and putting away his pipe cleaners. "I have decided not to kill you. You shall stay with your siblings, the Vulcan children, in the barracks." She says, and Leo sighs with relief.  
"Thank you for not killing me. It's good to know you're on team Leo." He grins, then yelps as she reaches for her dagger again. "Okay okay. You're not on team Leo I get it. But you'll get there someday."  
Reyna rolls her eyes again and pushes Leo out of the door. "Gods. Just leave now. Please." She says, and shuts the door to the senate house behind her. She sighs and leans against the wall, closing her eyes. When she opens them she sees Octavian giving her a funny look. "What?" She says, clearly annoyed.  
"Do you think it's a good idea to leave the camp bomber alone on the streets, with no one but some irresponsible Vulcan children to look after him? A responsible leader would keep him in her eyesight at all times." He smirks. Reyna sighs, and as much as she hated to admit it, he had a point. She turns around and reopens the doors, peering out to look for Leo. "Leo?" She whispers harshly, and a curly haired figure appeared in front of her. It walked into the light and reveals Leo, who was wearing another grin.  
"Couldn't stay away, huh mi reina?" He says, using the Spanish word form queen instead of her name. He probably thought it was funny, but it annoyed her to no end.  
"Don't call me that. And I made a decision. You're much too dangerous to be kept around your siblings. You're staying with me until we can get you out of this city."  
"Woah, I mean you're pretty and all but I don't want to get that intimate. You know, sharing a home is something couples do." He says, another stupid grin forming on his face. Reyna slaps him.  
"Don't be an idiot. You're getting a hotel room. There's no way in Pluto I'm letting you stay in my house." She glares, and he rubs his cheek. She glances at the time, and sighs. "I have to do paperwork. And you're coming with me. If you distract me with your constant twitching or anything..." She says, starting to walk to her office. Leo grins.  
"I get it, I get it. If I try anything, I'm dead."  
The ends of Reyna's lips twitch, and she resists the urge to smile. "You catch on fast." She unlocks the door to her office and heads inside.  
_


	3. Chapter 3

**Thanks to everyone who reviewed! Reviews really keep me writing, so reviews really encourage me! So thanks!**

"You can sit there." Reyna says, walking into her office and pointing to a chair. Leo grins and takes a seat, watching her. She sits at her desk and starts filling out paperwork. Her eyes travel upward to Leo and his smile widens when he sees her look up. Her eyes narrowed and she dropped her gaze. He sighed and takes one of her pens, twisting it and taking it apart.  
"Hey Reyna. Hey hey hey Reyna. I'm bored." The elfish boy declared, and Reyna looked up and glared at him.  
"Then do something productive." She rolled her eyes and goes back to her work. Leo sighed and started tapping on the desk, in a sort of pattern that Reyna recognized as morse code. She glanced up at him and tries to decipher what he was tapping. His eyes widen a little when he realized what she's doing, and he stops tapping.  
"So uh, what is this 'productive' you speak of?" He said, cracking a grin. She rolled her eyes.  
"It means to do something worth your time." She said, frowning down at her paperwork and grabbing a handful of jelly beans. Leo reached out for them and she slapped his hand away. "Don't. Those are mine, and you're already hyper enough." Leo started to protest but Reyna cut him off. "And don't start talking. Your voice aggravates me." She continued to fill out paperwork, and Leo pulled some tools out of his tool belt. He grinned and took out some metal, then he began to make something out of the scrap metal. Reyna stopped what she was doing to watch him, and he looked up, blushed and quickly put it back away. She furrowed her eyebrows and looked at him. "What was that?" She asked, genuinely curious.  
"Oh, uh, I'm not really sure yet. I just started making it today." He admitted sheepishly. She pursed her lips and looked back down at her papers, but she couldn't keep her mind off of the boy sitting in front of her. Her eyes drifted up to Leo, and she watched him, sitting there with his eyes closed, tapping his knee. She quickly looked back down as he opens his eyes and watches her. She finishes her paperwork and smiles a little. Leo took note of this and smiles. "You have a pretty smile mi reina." He looks at her, and she sets down the paper, looking him in the eyes.  
"You don't call me reina, you don't call me pretty, and you most defiantly do not flirt with me. Do you understand?" She said coldly. Leo opened his mouth to reply but she cuts him off "It was rhetorical." He blinked, confused  
"Uh, re-I mean, Reyna-"  
"Praetor Reyna"  
"Praetor Reyna, uh, what does rhetorical mean?" He looked at her, genuinely confused.  
"It means that I wasn't expecting, and I didn't want an answer." She said shortly.  
"Oh". He frowns. She nods and rolled her eyes, standing up.  
"Alright. I'm done. I need to stop by my villa before we go to your hotel room, which I'll get for you."  
He nodded vigorously in response. "Your villa. Got it." He grins.  
"Follow me" she didn't return the smile, and started walking to her villa. She leads him through the city, ignoring the multiple stares she was getting from the citizens of New Rome. She could practically read their minds as she walked down the street.  
"Is that Reyna with the camp bomber?" She could hear an employee from the bakery whisper to a person sitting at a table. She quickly glared daggers at the two people and quickened her step. Leo jogged to catch up with her.  
"Hey! Wait up!" He called after her. She glanced behind her and slowed slightly, turning toward him.  
"Sorry" she said shortly.  
"You know, if I didn't know any better I'd think you were trying to get rid of me." He chuckles slightly.  
"Who said I wasn't?"  
"Well I assumed that you wouldn't want me lose in your camp. Ya know, me being the camp bomber or whatever. Though I prefer the title Bad Boy Supreme. I mean, all the-"  
"Do you ever stop talking?"  
"Well I uh-"  
"I'll take that as a no"  
_


	4. Chapter 4

**Chapter 4! This is my favorite chapter so I hope you guys like it!**

* * *

The two of them arrived at Reyna's villa, and she headed inside, leaving Leo out on the steps  
"Wait! What am I supposed to do out here?" He yelled after the dark haired girl as she headed inside.  
"Stay out of trouble. That's what you should do." She said over her shoulder.  
"But...But that's boring." He mumbled, and took out some things from his tool belt, and started tinkering. Reyna shook her head, and mumbled to herself.  
"He's such an idiot." She started to rummage through her desk. But he's cute She thought, then froze. Did she really just think that? Nonono. She can't like Leo Valdez. He's destructive, rude, funny. Wait where'd that last thought come from. He's not funny! He's...he's hilarious. She shook her head and finds the paper she was looking for, grabbed it, and ran outside, almost colliding with the repair boy tinkering on the front steps  
"Hey! Careful!" He yelled, grinning, as he caught her arm, helping her avoid an embarrassing tumble into the bushes.  
"I'm fine, I'm fine" She mumbled and pulled her arm away. She could have sworn his smile shrunk a little, but why? She shrugged it off and started walking to the hotel.  
"Hey, Reyna. Reyna. Reyna. Reyna. Hey Reyna. Reyna."  
"What?"  
"Wait I forgot"  
"Well, when you remember, tell me." She said through gritted teeth. This boy was getting on her nerves. And getting on the nerves of the praetor of New Rome is a bad idea.  
"Okay!" He said cheerfully, and the rest of the walk was silent except for the sound of metal clanging against metal, a sound the made Reyna want to turn around and snatch whatever the boy was tinkering with out of his hands and throw it as far as she could. But she restrained herself, and they approached the hotel. She headed to the front desk and discussed a room for Leo with the manager. He offered the keys to the presidential suite, and she took them, in exchange for the stack of golden coins Reyna offered him. She snatched the keys and turned around, scanning the lobby for the Latino boy. She finally spotted him and grabbed his arm, not thinking twice about it, and she practically dragged him to the elevator. When she released his arm and turned to him, she thought she saw him blushing. She shook her head and closed her eyes. Reyna had never told anyone, but she was claustrophobic. Tight spaces, close quarters, anything that involved being stuck in a small space for an extended period of time made her nauseous. Leo glanced over at her, and the elevator dinged, signaling they had arrived at the top floor. They silently walked to Leo's new room, and Reyna put the key in, opening the door. Leo walked in and dropped his screwdriver.  
"Woah...This is huge!" He exclaimed, a huge grin spreading across his face. Reyna nodded approvingly.  
"I'd say it's better then my villa." She said, a small smile spreading on her face as she run her hand over a statue of Julius Caesar. Leo turned to her, that stupid cute grin still on her face. Reyna blinked. There was that word again. Cute. Leo Valdez was not cute...Right? She frowned, and Leo said something she didn't hear. "Wait, what?" She said, shaking herself out of her thoughts.  
"Oh, uh, I said, if it's better then your villa why don't you just stay here?" He said, shrugging like it was nothing. She stared at him, and she could feel a blush creeping onto her cheeks. "I uh, not like that! I didn't mean it like that...Uh, I'll shut up now." He stuttered, blushing a deep red. She nodded.  
"Good idea. Well, I'm heading off to dinner. You can either stay here, or come with me." She said, a small, okay maybe not so small, part of her hoping he'll decide to come with her. He grinned.  
"I'll come with. Dinner sounds great. I mean, even the repair boy has to eat, right?" He said, obviously hoping to get a laugh out of her. She only nodded and turned on her heel, heading out of the room. He hurried after her and grinned again. "Man, you walk fast reina."  
"I thought we agreed you wouldn't call me that."  
"Oh, right. Whoops. I forgot. You see, I have this thing called ADHG or ADD or something like that."  
"ADHD?"  
He snapped his fingers and nodded. "That's it! I have ADHD. It means-"  
"I know what it means. I have it too"  
"Oh you do? I never would have guessed...you're so calm and.."  
"I know." They arrived at the elevator and she pushed the button, the doors opening almost immediately. They walked in, going to opposite sides of the elevator. Reyna's eyes drifted over to Leo, and he was tapping and twitching. She smiled a bit, clearing her throat.  
"Leo, you're twitching." She said, her smile getting a little bigger.  
"Am not!" He frowned, looking down. "Oh. Maybe I am." He looked up at her and gave her a cocky grin, and she laughed a little. His grin grew a bit. "You have a great smile Reyna."  
"Oh" She said, and could feel the blush rise to her cheeks. He smiles.  
"It's a compliment. Everyone likes a-" He was cut off by the elevator shuddering, and then stopping all together. Reyna's chest tightened. Was it only her or were the walls closing in? She pressed herself against the wall and squeezed her eyes shut. "I'm fine. I'm fine." She mumbled to herself, and Leo inched over to her, taking her hand. She didn't protest, in fact she hardly even noticed. She squeezed his hand tightly and takes deep, shaking breaths.  
"Hey, it'll be okay." He pulls her into a hug and she stiffens. He was touching her. Her. The praetor of new Rome. He was hugging her like it was no big deal. She started to pull back until she realized something. She felt...better. Calmer. Safer. She started to hug him back and he blinks, surprised. He felt his hands start to heat up, and a blush forming on his cheeks. He pulled back and wiped a few tears from her eyes. "You're safe. I won't let anything happen to you." She sniffled and pushed him off.  
"Thank you." She mumbled, looking down. Relying on a Greek. I must look so weak right now. She thought, watching the boy run his hands over the wall.  
"There's something wrong with the gears. Almost like...Almost like someone tampered with it." He mumbled, pulling tools out of his tool belt.  
"What?"  
"Oh, nothing. I'm just gonna try and fix this. Give me a minute..." He opened a panel in the wall and started working, mumbling to himself the whole time. She leaned over his shoulder and watched him work, all the fear slowly fading from her body. She was in safe hands. Leo knew what he was doing. He continued to work, and grins when the elevator starts moving. "And that, is why they call me repair boy!"  
"Good job. I'm impressed."  
"Hey, anything to he-" He stopped talking when she, acting on impulse, kissed his cheek. His eyes widened and his hands started to smoke. She pulled back, blushing.  
"I'm sorry." She muttered and the elevator doors open. She hurried out of the hotel, Leo following quickly behind.  
"Hey! Wait! Where are you going?"  
"To dinner. Follow me."  
"O-okay!"


	5. Chapter 5

_**So, I just wanted to respond to some reviews.**_  
_**Yes. My chapters end abruptly, but I do that on purpose. I can never find a really good point to stop at, so I just kinda...end it. Oh gods that probably sounded really bad haha. But I try to end it at the best place possible.**_  
_** And as to why Leo is not at Camp Half-Blood, you'll find out.**_  
_**And finally, this isn't an answer to a review but a question for you, my dear readers. This story is kinda two part, so if I wrote a squeal, how many of you would read it?**_  
_**Just review with your answer.**_  
_**Sorry for the long authors note**_!

The pair of them approached the dining hall, and Leo opened the door for Reyna. She rolled her eyes but didn't protest, walking in and heading to a table alone. The Praetor's table. Jason used to share the table with her, but now she sat alone. Jason. Her stomach clenched just thinking the name. Jason Grace was a praetor with Reyna, until he disappeared for about 8 months. When he finally came back he had forgotten about her, and he had a girlfriend, Piper McLean. And new friends, one of them being Leo. She glanced over at the boy now, and the thoughts of Jason began to fade, being replaced thoughts of the repair boy. His eyes, his smile, his...what was she doing? She shook her head and took her seat, Leo sitting next to her. She stiffens, that was a seat for a praetor, not a Greek. At that moment however, food appeared in front of her, and she smiled a bit. She started eating and Leo frowned.  
"Who usually sits here?" He looks at her, frowning.  
"Uh...well. No one now. Usually it's the other praetor."  
"Who's that-oh. Percy or Jason." His face fell a little. "I'm sure you'd prefer having them over me..."  
She shrugged. "I mean, Jason and I have been through a lot together. So...I mean...I miss him. A lot."  
"Oh" he looked down. She doesn't like him. Just another girl that doesn't like him. Why does he always make the wrong choices? "You must have liked him a lot."  
She froze. "I...I had feelings for him, yes. But he has Piper." She bite her lip and looked at her food. "Why am I telling you this?"  
"I dunno. Maybe you trust me" he smiled a little.  
She pursed her lips. "I have no reason to trust you"  
"Ah ha! You didn't deny it! So you DO trust me! I knew it!" He grinned. She bite her lip. Did she trust him? She studied his features. He's scrawny, elfish, and mischievous. Not usually the type she trusted. But he did save her life. So maybe she did trust him...She shrugs, looking back down at her food.  
"Maybe I do" She said softly, causing him to turn to her.  
"Wait, you really do?"  
She nods in response.  
"Woah..." He looked down at his hands. Should he tell her about his fire powers? Or should he not? Surely it's a dangerous sign, and if you have it you shouldn't be trusted. But maybe...just maybe...no. He shook that thought out of his head and glanced down at his clothes, which were still slightly burnt.  
"Hey Reyna, after dinner, is there anyway I can get new clothes?"  
"Yes, there are shops in the city." She kept her eyes focused on her food, as to not look up at him and start thinking those ridiculous things about him.  
"Awesome!" He grinned. They finished eating in silence, Reyna's eyes sweeping the room for any sign of disruption. Leo watched her out of pure curiosity-or at least that's what he told himself-and smiled. She turned her head in his direction and when she saw him watching her she quickly glanced back down.  
"What are you staring at?"  
"I-uh-I" He stuttered, mentally slapping himself. What an idiot. He thought. She doesn't like you, and she most defiantly won't like you when you show her your Firepowers. He sighed. "Nothing. Just go back to eating."  
"I'm finished eating." She pushed her plate away, frowning at him. Of course he doesn't like you. She thought. Why would he? You're not pretty, not funny. She critiqued herself for a little longer until she realized it was pointless. She was just putting herself down and making her mood worse. "Come on. Lets go to the shops." She stood up and motioned for him to follow. He scrambled up and stood at her side.  
"Where are the shops?" He looked at her.  
"In the city. Follow me". She started walking to the city, occasionally glancing behind her to see if he was still following her. He jogged up to her side, slowing down and walking next to her.  
"Have you ever worn your hair down?" He asked. She raised her eyebrows.  
"Strange question"  
"I'm a strange person. Now, have you ever worn your hair down?" He demanded. Normally she would be put off by this question, and punch whoever asked it in the face. But for some odd reason she wasn't sure of, she didn't want to do that to Leo. She had an odd desire to answer his question.  
"Yes. I have. I just prefer it in a braid" she responded curtly. "Why?" She looked up at him. He shrugged.  
"Just curious. I think you'd look pretty both ways." He said without thinking. Only once the words were out of his mouth, and he saw the blush forming on her cheeks did he realize what he said. "I mean. Uh. I. Sorry." He blushed and rubbed the back of his neck. Man, this girl made him nervous. He thought, looking at her. She's so pretty, and then and there he made it his goal to get her to laugh.  
"I-it's fine" She mumbled, turning on her heel and walking faster. She chased after her.  
"Hey! Wait! I'm sorry! I didn't mean to..."  
"It's fine". She said quickly, looking around and spotting the shops about a block away. "We're almost there." He nodded in response, a grin starting to spread on his face.  
"Let's go!" He takes her hand and started skipping. She looked at him like he's crazy, and he dropped her hand, a blush spreading across his face. "S-sorry!" He looked down, and she pursed her lips so she wouldn't smile. He grinned, seeing the smile in her eyes. "You're smiling. I can see it in your eyes."  
"Maybe." She responded and headed into the shops. Leo followed behind her. Reyna looked at the tables of clothes and back at Leo. "Here. Chose whatever you like." She stepped away from the table and he steps up, rummaging through the clothes and pulling out some.  
"These are good" he looked at her. She took the clothes from his hands and headed to the clerk, paying for the clothes without a second thought. She shoved the bag into his hands.  
"Alright. I guess you should go to sleep. You've had a long day." She leads him through the city and to the hotel. She glanced at the elevator and breezed past it, taking the stairs to Leo's room instead. Leo followed Reyna up and by the time he got to his floor he was out of breath.  
"G-give me a minute" He laid on the ground, breathing. "Dang, that's a lot of walking." Reyna offered her hand to help him up, and he took it gratefully. He smiled at her and she turned her head, so he wouldn't see the small smile forming on her face.  
"Well, goodnight Leo." She turned back to him, and he grinned.  
"Night Reyna!" He turns to his door and dug around in his pockets for the key. "I know I have it somewhere..." He mumbled to himself. Reyna smiled slightly and took out a spare, handing it to him.  
"I figured you'd lose it..."  
"Thanks!" He grinned and took the key, unlocking the door and going inside. "So, uh, I'll see you tomorrow, right?" He looked at her, and she swore that he had a hopeful expression.  
"Yeah. I'll see you." She smiled a bit and headed to the stairs. He watched her go and then headed back into his room.  
"Why would a girl like her like you?" He questioned himself, staring at his reflection in the mirror. He had never liked his scrawny appearance. He sighed and plopped down in his bed, and before he knew it he had fallen asleep, thinking about the dark haired praetor.  
Meanwhile, Reyna walked down the stairs and out of the hotel, taking in the sights of New Rome. The city never ceased to impress her. She smiled ever so slightly as she thought of herself and Leo walking down the streets hand in hand, smiling, getting hot chocolate...wait, what? She shook her head, ignoring the looks she got from citizens. She hurried back to her villa. When she got inside, she let her dogs out of their kennels and looked around her home. Something was different...It's as if Leo made her feel...happier. But why would that be? She sighed and put her dogs back in their kennels, laid in her bed, and fell asleep.


	6. Chapter 6

**Sorry for taking forever to update! I hope you guys enjoy this update! Thanks for reading!**

Early the next morning, Reyna awoke to the sunlight streaming in through her window. She opened her eyes and stood up, getting dressed for her morning jog. She braided her hair and headed outside, shivering from the cold morning air. She jogged for about twenty minutes, clearing her mind and letting herself prepare for what would probably be a busy day. She paused at the hotel and bit her lip. Leo should be up by now, breakfast was in thirty minutes. If she went inside she could make sure he was up and ready...she then looked down at her clothes. She was dressed in running shorts and an old SPQR shirt. She turned around and jogged back to her villa, changing into her robes and brushing out her hair and rebraiding it. She looked up in the mirror at her appearance and sighed a bit. Satisfactory, but it could always use improvement. She turned away from the mirror and headed out of her villa, glancing down at the time. 7:45. Better go get Leo, he's probably sleeping. She smiled a little at the thought of seeing the repair boy, but then frowned and scolded herself. There's no falling for this boy. She told herself as she walked to the hotel. He's greek, start. He's blown up the camp (twice), he can control fire (or at least that's what Jason told her) which is extremely dangerous. And he has such a mischievous smile. (Not matter how cute it is). She froze in tracks. Cute. He can't be cute. Right? Suddenly she wasn't so sure. Who said she wasn't allowed to fall for a greek? Oh that's right...She did. It's not a good idea...Imagine what the citizens would think. She took a deep breath and continued trekking to the hotel, taking the stairs when she got there. She knocked on the door a couple times, and when she got no answer she pulled out the key card, sliding it into the slot and unlocking the door. "Leo?" She called, and heard a small mumble from the other room, something along the lines of 'five more minutes'. She rolled her eyes and headed into the room and opening the door. When she did so, she saw Leo sprawled out on the bed, sleeping. She sighed and glanced at the time. 8:00. That'd be 11:00 in his internal time zone. Shouldn't he be awake by now? She shook him a few times, frowning. "Leo. Leo wake up. Wake up!" She groaned in frustration and headed back into the kitchen, filling a bucket up with ice water and dumping it on the unsuspecting Latino boy's head. He jumped up shouting random things in Spanish and she couldn't help but laugh. He rubbed his eyes and blinked a couple times, looking at Reyna and cracking a grin.  
"You know, it's not nICE to wake people like that." He laughed at his own pun, and Reyna smiled. Maybe he was cute...No. You mustn't let him get to you. Who knows how long he'll stay. Her smile faded and she started walking to the kitchen, making some hot chocolate. She turned to Leo, sipping from her cup.  
"So...how long do you think you'll stay?" She asked, trying to hide the hopeful tone in her voice.  
"Oh, you know, I haven't really thought about that...I kinda assumed you guys would have kicked me out of here by now." He laughed a little, and Reyna smiled again. "But you know...I can't really go anywhere without the Argo ll, so I guess I'm here until my friends find me. So, breakfast?" He asked, stretching. She nodded.  
"Yeah. To breakfast." She placed her empty mug in the sink, and headed of the room, Leo following quickly behind. They headed out of the hotel, once again taking the stairs, and Reyna lead him through the twists and turns of the city until they came to a bakery. She took a deep breath, inhaling the smells of freshly baked brownies and bagels, and lead Leo to a table. "I'll be right back" She informed him, and headed off to the counter, paying for 2 cinnamon bagels. She took the bagels back to their table, and headed one to Leo.  
"Thanks Reyna! You're the best!" He grinned and took a bite, his eyes widening. She tilted her head and looked at him, taking her seat.  
"What?"  
"This is...the best bagel I've ever had!" He exclaimed, and Reyna laughed a little. He looked at her, smiling. "Thanks for taking me here Reyna. Almost like a date" He said, the words slipping out. Her eyes widened and she looked down, blushing.  
"Um" She said, frowning. Her insides however, were bubbling. She'd love to consider this a date. At this point, their was no denying it. She had a crush on Leo Valdez. There. She finally confessed it.  
"-you don't want to...It's fine." Leo said, obviously mortified. His hair was smoking, along with his hands, and he was blushing a deep deep red.  
"What?"  
"I said, I get that you don't want to even think about that...I mean, look at me! I'm not exactly boyfriend material." He said, and she thought she saw his ears droop a bit. She frowned.  
"I never said that."  
"W-what?! You mean you'd maybe consider it?!" He said, grinning.  
"Yeah. Maybe." She smiled softly.  
"Woah. A maybe! I never even get maybes! Usually it's a get 'Get the hades out before I kill you' or something along those lines..." He grinned again and she rolled her eyes, laughing.  
"Well, I said that to you when you first came, remember?" She smiled a little. He nodded, laughing.  
"Oh, it'll be very hard to forget you pointing a dagger to my throat and threatening to kill me". He laughed. Reyna smiled and checked the time, her eyes widening. 10:00 already? How could she have let the time slip away so fast? She looked up at Leo.  
"Well, we have to head to the camp, watch the campers, you know, do my job." She sighed, standing up. His grin shrunk a little.  
"Awww. Okay." He stood up as well, and the two of them walked out together, not noticing Octavian was watching them the whole time.


End file.
